El incidente de la solicitud
by PokeStand 2.0
Summary: CastielxNathaniel. Castiel quiere que el delegado le acepte la solicitud para poder tocar en el festival.


El estruendo de la puerta al abrirse lo sobresaltó. Resopló, suavemente, teniendo una idea de quién era.

― ¿Por qué no te haces cargo de tus cosas? Deja de mandar a esa chica a avisarme las cosas, delegado flojo.

La voz de Castiel sonaba molesta, como siempre que se dirigía a él. Se volteó, tampoco de humor como para hacerle frente. Especialmente, porque en el fondo sabía que tenía un poco de razón... ¡Pero solo la mandaba porque ella sabía tratar mejor a un inadaptado como lo era ese pelirrojo! Nathaniel no sabía cómo hablar con una persona así. Era exasperante.

― Estoy ocupado. La carta la envió la directora, yo no me hago cargo.

― Aquí dice explícitamente que tú estás a cargo.

Suspiró, dejando de lado lo que estaba haciendo. Cuanto más rápido lo atendiera, más rápido se iría.

― Tienes que llenar este formulario y luego habrá una prueba para saber que el material sea... presentable en un establecimiento.

― Hum, presentable. ―Respondió, entonces ambos supieron que no pasarían la segunda prueba.

Nathaniel creyó que se iría, pero para su sorpresa le quitó una lapicera y comenzó a rellenar los espacios vacíos.

La próxima semana sería el festival del colegio. Se esperaban recaudar fondos, una parte sería para arreglar nimiedades y desperfectos que tenía la escuela, darle una mano de pintura a aulas viejas y comprar un par de sillas nuevas. El resto se donaría a la beneficencia. Se venderían manualidades, habría talleres y tocarían bandas. Se le envió la invitación a todo aquel que tuviera una banda para participar, así que Castiel no era una excepción.

― ¿Qué mierda tengo que poner acá? ―Preguntó con su siempre cordialidad.

― El tiempo que vas a usar el escenario, para acomodar las demás bandas y sus tiempos.

― No hay manera de saber cuánto tiempo estaremos... ―Respondió con mordacidad.

― Ponlo aproximadamente o déjalo vacío y rellénalo cuando lo sepas. ―Contestó con fastidio.

― ¿Y cómo es eso de la prueba? ―Inquirió, entregándole el formulario.

― Como una prueba de sonido. Presentan las canciones que van a tocar en la festival y listo. Ni siquiera tienen que estar presentes todos los miembros de la banda, con que alguien presente las letras, o las cante, eso ya está. ―Le explicó, haciendo uso de toda la formalidad y paciencia que pudo.

― Después del colegio vendrá Lysandro, él tiene su libreta de canciones.

Nathaniel quiso protestar, puesto a que después del colegio él prefería marcharse a su casa. No obstante, Castiel se largó antes de poder quejarse.

No habían pasado cinco minutos que una visitante llegó.

Eras tú.

― Iris está preguntando si el festival se suspende por lluvias.

― Depende cómo llueva. Por una llovizna, no...

― No creo que sea una llovizna nada más, pero con suerte, lloverá esta noche y el día del festival estará radiante.

― Eso espero ―Asintió.

Dudaste un segundo, antes de decir algo muy obvio.

― ¿Fue muy grosero? ―Preguntaste, bromeando, en parte, porque Castiel casi siempre era grosero con él.

― Increíblemente, no tanto. Me alegro de eso.

― Está de buen humor ―Le comentaste, ojeando la hoja donde Castiel había puesto sus datos para participar en el festival.

― ¿Conoces a Lysandro? ―Nathaniel te observaba mientras trataba de organizar los papeles.

― Sí, ¿Por qué?

― Es parte de la banda y es quien vendrá después de clases a presentar las canciones. No recuerdo quién es, a lo mejor no lo conozco. ―Te dijo.

― Es un poco misterioso y no anda mucho por los pasillos. Casi siempre anda por el fondo, cerca de la escalera, ¿Sabes quién es? Tiene los ojos de distinto color y el cabello teñido de blanco con reflejos grises, se viste con ropas con toques victorianos...

― Creo que lo he visto.

― Pero...

― ¿Sí?

― ¿Dijiste hoy? Porque no lo he visto en todo el día. Me pareció que no había venido.

― Pero Castiel dijo... Oh, espero que haya venido. No tengo ganas de vérmelas de nuevo con él.

― La última vez pelearon por el justificante. ―Te lamentaste.

― Lo sé. Como sé que nos pelearemos otra vez por las canciones.

― ¿Y eso por qué?

Nathaniel dejó los papeles y los acomodó a un lado. Parecía agotado, vagamente te preguntaste si alguna vez descansa, de verdad. Ser el delegado debe ser un gran trabajo, ya que debe ocuparse de tanto trabajo como algún directivo, con la deferencia de que nadie le paga porque él lo hace voluntariamente.

― Es Castiel. Es obvio que sus canciones no hablarán del amor y la amistad.

― Castiel no escribe las canciones, tranquilo. Lysandro se ocupa de ello... una vez leí un poema que él escribió y fue bastante hermoso, así que no debes preocuparte por ello.

― Eso espero... gracias por todo. Bueno, supongo que Castiel tiene razón, debo dejar de mandarte a hacer mis recados.

― No te preocupes, sé que trabajas duro y a mí no me molesta darte una mano de vez en cuando.

― Te lo agradezco, de nuevo. ―Te sonrió dulcemente.

― ¿Quieres que te ayude...? Es decir, que durante la prueba...

― No, ya has hecho bastante por mí. Yo me las arreglo, lo prometo.

― No se maten ―Lo molestaste.

― Oh, no, no te preocupes. ―Repitió, riendo.

Efectivamente, Lysandro había faltado. De otra manera, Nathaniel no tendría a Castiel en frente suyo. Escribía las canciones que pensaba que podrían cantar, aunque su letra apurada no se leía muy bien. Se notaba irritado y, en el fondo, el rubio no estaba seguro de qué decir para no ponerlo peor. Después de todo, te prometió a ti no pelearse, y por su parte, todo lo que Nathaniel podía hacer era no incentivarlo ni molestarlo.

Pero... realmente no entendía lo que estaba escribiendo.

― Castiel, ¿No sería mejor que me las cantaras? Ahorrarías tiempo...

No le hizo caso y al rato le entregó el papel borroneado con las estrofas de una de las canciones.

Después de leerla, Nathaniel carraspeó. Castiel estaba tarareando lo que, por la forma en la que encajaba con la letra, era la música de la canción. No sonaba melancólica como la letra, sino que se oía como una melodía resentida.

No, obviamente no era apto para una exposición escolar. Para nada. El mensaje suicida, pesimista y triste, o enojado, o lo que fuere, no podía ser presentable a los alumnos que aun tenían el alma lleno de optimismo, de un soñado futuro por conseguir.

Sin embargo, no le podía decir que no.

No por el hecho de que había prometido no pelearse, sino porque le había gustado. No escuchaba demasiada música, y la razón era porque sus gustos eran pesados y más deprimentes que la letra de esta canción. Sí, en el fondo le apasionaba el metal, el odio hacia la rutina, la vida, el trabajo, el amor. Todo lo que defendía con tanta labor, lo contrastaba en música.

― Eh... ¿Todas las canciones son así? ―Inquirió.

― No, para nada. Las demás hablan de cómo vamos a dominar un mundo corrompido y de cómo comparamos el sistema y la escuela con una cárcel, y esas cosas. ―Aunque su tono sonaba burlón, Nathaniel supo que hablaba en serio.

― ¿No tienes otro... tema?

― Ah, sí, aquí está el otro.

Castiel le entregó una hoja donde había un dibujo de él, con una flecha que decía: "Delegado, ¿Le falta vida propia o personalidad? Algún día lo sabremos."

― ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan idiota siempre? ―Exclamó.

― Lo siento, señor perfecto. Lo único que hago es expresarme. ―Respondió, todavía burlándose.

― ¿Qué te hice para que me hagas esto? En serio, no es mi intención agradarles a todos, pero ¡Eres imposible!

― No me gri...

― ¿Por qué tienes que ser siempre tan molesto? ¿Tanto me odias? ―Nathaniel fue subiendo el tono de voz, antes de darse cuenta que estaba siendo escandaloso.

Se estaba comportando como un niño. Recordó su promesa de no pelearse, pero si Castiel le respondía, cosa que sería inevitable, terminaría en un pleito. Optó por hacer lo que quería desde un principio; se levantó y se fue.

Quizá lo hizo porque en el fondo, lo entendió. Comprendió de lo que hablaba. O quizá, porque se estaba comportando como un imbécil en todos los aspectos. Y se refería al por qué firmó el formulario como aprobado.

Castiel vio que su banda sí estaría en el festival, y a pesar de todas las provocaciones y bromas que le gastó al delegado, éste había aprobado su solicitud.

Lo maldijo y corrió por los pasillos a buscarlo, más enojado que de costumbre.

Lo encontró caminando por el jardín a paso desganado, murmurando solo y para sí. La noche estaba oscureciendo todo el colegio, creando sombras en las ya cerradas flores.

― Nathaniel.

Se sobresaltó al escuchar que Castiel lo había seguido. Pero, esta vez, no se dio vuelta.

― Mejor... es mejor si me dejas en paz un rato.

― ¿Por qué aceptaste la banda? ―Hizo caso omiso a su petición. Sabía que no lo dejaría en paz ni un segundo.

― ¿No era lo que querías? ¿Tocar en el festival? ¿Hacer que conozcan tu banda? Ya está.

― Estaba seguro de que no sería aceptada...

― Entonces viniste solo a molestarme. ―Se sentó en la hierba, aunque sólo quería irse lejos.

― Un poco.

Unas gotas suaves comenzaron a caer. Nathaniel no se molestó, no le importaba mojarse. Estaba frustrado, así que solo se quedó en el suelo.

En ningún momento oyó a Castiel marcharse.

Porque él nunca se fue. Se sentía culpable, muy en el fondo, aunque lo negara.

Nathaniel era bueno, por más divertido que fuera molestarlo, tampoco quería hacerle daño. Sí, era una rubia insoportable, como su hermana, aburrido, y a su parecer, sin vida y personalidad. Pero seguía sintiéndose mal por verlo allí, sin ánimos para ir debajo de un techo a cubrirse.

Además, ¡Lo había aceptado! Se tragaría un gran regaño después de que su banda tocara.

Se agachó y lo empujó levemente del hombro.

― Te vas a mojar. Vamos.

― Ya estoy mojado. ―Replicó.

― Sí, no me digas.

La lluvia comenzó a azotar el jardín con más fuerza, removiendo las hojas con fuerza. Nathaniel seguía sin moverse, con el cabello y la ropa empapándosele bajo el agua.

Castiel se quejó de su inercia y lo tomó del brazo, obligando al delegado desganado a ponerse de pie y a caminar detrás de él.

― Suéltame...

Como su voz no sonaba firme, Nathaniel se calló y se dejó arrastrar.

Lo más cercano era el club de baloncesto. Allí habría toallas también.

Nathaniel se quedó parado en el medio de la cancha, abrazándose de los codos porque empezaba a sentir frío. Se encontraba mojado de pies a cabeza y pensó con fastidio que pasaría todo el día siguiente resfriado. El club le parecía ajeno, como si no fuera parte del colegio, puesto a que él estaba en el club de jardinería. No es que le gustara, ni tampoco asistía por una orden médica de alergia, pero la verdad es que no era nada bueno en deportes, por lo que le daba vergüenza elegir uno. Si fuera de otra manera, apostaría a que se hubiera metido en este club.

Una toalla le cayó en la cabeza y al levantar la vista vio a Castiel.

― ¿Qué esperas, al nuevo año chino? Sécate.

Nathaniel se revolvió el pelo con la toalla, intentando secarlo sin mucho éxito.

― Ah, eres... ―Masculló Castiel― Mira que obligarme a decírtelo... bien, no te odio. No tengo nada contra ti, ¿Si? Deja de deprimirte por cualquier cosa.

― No es eso. Tú no entiendes. ¿Crees que es divertido hacerse cargo del puesto de delegados? No es que no tenga vida, es que... todos me ven como tú, como el tonto responsable... ¿Sabes? Es frustrante. Y no haces más fácil mi trabajo.

Nathaniel se dio la vuelta y buscó un rincón alejado de la puerta, que había quedado abierta. Como estaba mojado, el aire fresco no le hacía nada bien. Castiel se acercó a él, como si viniera en paz.

Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero se corrigió antes de decir algo y se quedó callado, ya que si quería hacer las paces de alguna forma, no sería bueno cagarla con comentarios mordaces.

Optó por hacer una buena acción en su vida. Se quitó la chaqueta, la cual estaba húmeda solo por fuera y se la extendió.

Nathaniel lo miró como si hubiera un truco oculto detrás de ello. La tomó con desconfianza, sin ponérsela.

― No se prenderá fuego cuando te la pongas. Vamos, ¿Qué haremos mañana si el delegado está enfermo? La escuela entera se encontrará de cabeza. ―Bufó― Y lo que es más importante, no obtendré el permiso para la banda ―añadió.

A pesar de ser otra incansable burla, tenía su toque de certidumbre. Las autoridades no son nadie sin quien se hace cargo siempre de los problemas.

Nathaniel se vistió con la chaqueta negra, por dentro era cómoda y calentita. Se sintió mejor al tenerla puesta, aunque le avergonzara llevarla. Pasó sus dedos por las tachas de adorno.

― Así que... Ese tan Lysandro escribe las canciones de tu banda... ¿De metal? ―Susurró, un tanto inseguro.

¿De dónde había salido tanta timidez? Puede que la presencia del contrario siguiera intimidándolo. Solo un poco.

― Yo le doy ideas, él escribe. O a veces se inspira solo. Y por supuesto que es de metal. Si no sabes del tema, mira, mejor no intentes sacar tema de conversación. ―Le dijo Castiel mientras se recostaba contra la pared, el repiqueteo incesante llenando el silencio que siguió después.

― Yo sí sé... ―Respondió un rato después, por lo bajo.

― ¿Tú? Oh, sí me lo imagino.

― Bueno, no soy fan de Metallica como tú, pero eso no significa que no sepa.

Castiel bajó la mirada hacia su propia camiseta con el nombre de dicha banda. Frunció el ceño.

― ¿Y qué bandas te gustan a ti?

― Slipknot...o Korn, tiene algunos temas que me gustan mucho...

Castiel abrió los ojos bien grandes. Sonrió, esta vez, burlándose de sí mismo. El correcto delegado con un gusto impropio de él, corrompido por la música pesada. Sin darse cuenta, estaba atrapado en un interés muy profundo. La curiosidad era la debilidad de los grandes.

― ¿En serio? Esto es noticia nacional.

― Tus estúpidos estereotipos y prejuicios sobre la gente son más tontos de los que creía. ¿No puedes una vez aceptar que hay gente que puede ser diferente a ti y tener gustos parecidos?

― Como poder, puedo, pero de cualquier persona que no seas tú.

La discusión comenzó, la cizaña por parte de Nathaniel sobre la crítica a la juventud y a la superficialidad de las personas, así tanto que Castiel dejó de prestarle atención rápidamente. Pero el otro no se callaba, parecía que su mal humor lo hacía más inaguantable que de costumbre, y eso era decir mucho.

Se cansó rápidamente, por lo que decidió tomarlo de su chaqueta y plantarle un beso para hacerle callar, deslizando su lengua por los labios del rubio, como si deseara sellar esa boca para siempre.

Jamás creyó que lo dejaría tan mudo como estaba. De hecho, parecía una piedra. Castiel no pudo evitar echarse a reír por la expresión de estupefacción en su rostro.

Nathaniel se lamió los labios, el rostro encendido como un tomate. Pudo haberle dicho un millón de cosas, pero se quedó sin habla, efectivamente.

Castiel le sonrió triunfal, viendo las cejas claras juntarse en un ceño fruncido.

― ¿Qué...?

El pelirrojo volvió a juntar sus bocas, esta vez besándolo de verdad.

Lo que pretendía que fuera un simple beso, uno de mentira para continuar fastidiándolo, se le fue de las manos en cuanto Nathaniel correspondió.

Poco a poco, el beso fue creciendo en pasión. Castiel se encimó, rodeándole la cintura para acercarlo, darle calor a su cuerpo. El delegado apoyó las manos en el pecho del contrario, como queriendo alejarlo, mas se rindió rápidamente, derritiéndose entre los brazos cálidos de Castiel.

Fue empujado contra el suelo y sintió la vergüenza como nunca antes en su vida. También se encontraba nervioso. Se alejó lo suficiente como para hablar, pero sin saber realmente qué decir. Al no objetar nada, Castiel siguió, volviendo a besarlo con ganas, como si siempre hubiera tenido anhelado aquello.

Nathaniel se dejó, simplemente se dejó hacer. Sintió una mano por debajo de su ropa, haciéndole cosquillas en la panza, solo que no le causaban risa sino pequeños estremecimientos.

Lo abrazó por el cuello, sumiso a cada toque, esperando pacientemente a Castiel terminara de recorrer su cuerpo, de acostumbrarse a él, de probar y rozar todo lo que se le cantaba. Cuando terminó de probarlo por completo, comenzó a sacarle la ropa.

― No, Ca-Castiel, es una escuela ―Logró decir, esforzándose por no jadear.

Y Castiel le sonrió, sabiendo que no necesitaba palabras para hacerle notar que estaba caliente. Bastaba una mirada, y Nathaniel no podía contradecirlo, estaba incluso más acalorado de lo que podía aceptar. Desvió la vista y respiró hondo, relajándose. No podría evitarlo, lo veía en los ojos demandantes de Castiel. Lo insultaba con los ojos, le decía cosas sucias, le aseguraba que joderlo en el colegio no sería algo de lo que se arrepentiría.

Nathaniel volvió a quedarse sin habla. No tenía nada más que decir, ni tampoco se le ocurría algo ingenioso, o algo en fin, para agregar. Se relajó poco a poco, observando el techo para no pensar en lo que estaba por pasar.

Oh, Castiel estaba divirtiéndose.

Continuó molestándolo a su manera, siempre tratando de obtener todas las reacciones que el otro pudiera ofrecer. Y Nathaniel sí que tenía para ofrecer. Sentía que le ardían las mejillas, maldita sea, seguía siendo la escuela. ¿Cuántas veces tuvo que recordarle eso mismo a alumnos indecentes que usaban los escondrijos más ocultos del colegio para besuquearse? Y ahora, no solo estaba desafiando las reglas, sus reglas, las reglas colegiales, sino también se encontraba abierto de piernas sin que le importara.

¿Cómo iba a importarle con lo que Castiel hacía? El pelirrojo le apretaba los muslos mientras lamía lo que se le daba la gana. Le mordió la cadera y le hizo cosquillas cuando su cabello rozaba su piel sensible.

Apoyó sus codos sobre el suelo y lo miró, intentando ser firme, aunque todavía no decidía en qué poner firmeza: en ordenarle que se detuviera o mandarle a que se apure.

Involuntariamente soltó un gimoteo cuando Castiel comenzó a masturbarlo así que le dio igual lo que estaba pensando anteriormente. Le dio igual absolutamente todo.

Todavía tenía alzada la cabeza y podía ver cómo el pelirrojo se tocaba a sí mismo por encima de la ropa. Luego, sin ropa. Se le pasó por la mente la idea de ayudarlo, pero como antes no pudo coordinar sus pensamientos con su cuerpo, ahora mucho menos.

Castiel juntó las dos erecciones y las frotó juntas. La mirada de Nathaniel estaba solo en la boca del contrario, que respiraba agitadamente y de vez en cuando Castiel se mordía el labio inferior o se remojaba los labios resecos de tanto suspirar.

No pudo evitar tomarlo de la ropa y besarlo, sintiéndose dichoso al ver que lo había sorprendido. Ah, pero Castiel es una persona que reacciona rápido. Lo tomó de la nuca para profundizar el beso, ambos ansiosos de explorarse a fondo, como si fuera la única oportunidad que fueran a tener.

Nathaniel se atrevió despacio a abrazarlo cuando sintió que pronto se iba a venir. De fondo podía oír que la lluvia bajaba su ritmo, mientras que la mano de Castiel se movía más rápido y su lengua más caliente.

No intentaron detener lo inevitable y los dos llegaron a su orgasmo casi en sincronía. Gimieron bajito al compás de las últimas gotas, muy acalorados como para esforzarse en procesar en sus mentes qué habían hecho.

"Rompí las reglas a lo grande... y se siente tan sucio... y rico"

Y Nathaniel ocultó su rostro rojo como tomate en el cuello de Castiel.

* * *

― ¿Me estás prestando atención?

― Sí, lo siento.

Nathaniel miró a Iris a los ojos para intentar prestarle atención. ¿Cómo podría verle la cara a Castiel después de lo que pasó? Le daba vueltas a eso constantemente. Peor: qué le diría él. Apostaba a que se burlaría.

Quería olvidarse de lo que había pasado, sin embargo, todo el mundo le decía qué lástima, qué lástima que los conciertos se hallan cancelado por la lluvia. Puesto a que el escenario estaba mojado, al ser al aire libre, no podía hacerse el recital. Y eso le hacía acordar a la noche anterior.

Castiel se acercó a saludar a Iris, quien venía con Lyssandro. Cuando éste saludó a su amiga, Castiel lo miró.

A Nathaniel se le paró al corazón al sentir que Castiel le daba un beso juguetón en la mejilla, tan cerca de los labios que no podía llamarse de ninguna manera amistoso.

― Buen día ―dijo con cierto cinismo en su tono de voz.

― Esto es tuyo ―Nathaniel le devolvió su chaqueta, sin mirarlo.

Castiel rió. Antes de irse, le susurró.

― Tiene tu olor. Bueno, nos vemos después, rubia.

Inexplicablemente, Nathaniel se sonrojó.


End file.
